<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So, I Realised Something by TheSwordLesbian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585983">So, I Realised Something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwordLesbian/pseuds/TheSwordLesbian'>TheSwordLesbian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Life and Times of Katie Price [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, F/F, Self-Doubt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwordLesbian/pseuds/TheSwordLesbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate has something to tell Chloe. But Chloe has to get something off her chest first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kate Marsh/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Life and Times of Katie Price [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So, I Realised Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some cute fluff because there's never enough.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe sat in her truck in the Blackwell parking lot, nervously drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. She was waiting to pick up Kate so they could get on with their Saturday afternoon plans. Kate Marsh, sweet, wonderful, innocent Kate Marsh. Trust Chloe Price to fall for another entirely unavailable girl. She knew she needed to tell Kate, it wasn’t fair to her that Chloe’s gotten all up in her feelings about the quiet, christian girl. But she was afraid. Afraid that it would end up like every other time. Just like how the only other two girls she had cared this much about had ditched her forever. Probably figured it out and didn’t want to be creeped out by her so they ran as far away as they could. But Chloe needed to tell her. Tell her and then she’d just politely say some shit like ‘Oh… sorry, I don’t feel that way about you’ or something similar, then she’d leave and block Chloe’s number and never associate with the sinful, dropout, degenerate ever again.</p><p>She sniffled and scrubbed at her eyes. She can’t start crying now. Kate will be here soon and then they’ll be on their way to their last ever hangout before Chloe has to spill the beans and then Kate leaves her forever, like everyone else. “Come on sista, chill out. Just take deep breaths like she taught us.” What she really wanted right now was a cigarette but Kate had been trying to convince her to quit. So she’d just have to settle for calming breathing techniques and cramming all her feelings back down in their box where they belong. A short while later she was roused from her thoughts by a soft knock against the glass. Looking up she saw Kate standing outside the passenger door, her usual heartwarming smile, somewhat smaller than normal.</p><p>Chloe put on her best ‘I’m okay and totally haven’t been overthinking myself to pieces’ smile before leaning over and unlocking the door to let the shorter girl in. “Hey KatieKat! Ready to get today’s adventure on the road?”</p><p>“Hey Chloe” Kate said quietly as she climbed in and buckled herself into the seat.</p><p>She could sense the unease in her friend. “Hey?” She waited for Kate to look at her. “You okay?”</p><p>“I uh…” the blonde turned her eyes back to the floorboard. ‘I’ve been thinking about some things…”</p><p>Chloe’s mind started reeling at that. <em>“Oh no… did she figure it out already?! Is this going to happen right now??”</em></p><p>“I’ve been thinking a lot actually…” Kate continued, oblivious to the turmoil in Chloe’s head and heart. “About all the times we’ve hung out…”</p><p><em>“Shitshitshit!!”</em> Chloe wasn’t prepared for this. But she had to at least say her piece. She had to stop Kate. At least until she said what she needed to first.</p><p>“And so, I realised something…”</p><p>“Kate wait!” Chloe was gripping the steering wheel tightly. “I know what you’re going to say…”</p><p>Kate looked at her wide-eyed. “Y-you do?!”</p><p>“I do.” Chloe exhaled a deep sigh “I don’t know how long ago you figured it out but I guess the cat got out of the bag somehow and you figured out that I have a thing for you.”</p><p>The shorter girl looked shocked “Wait. Chloe-”</p><p>“No Kate let me finish first,” She put her hand up. “I need to get this off my chest before you tell me to take a hike and never talk to me again.”</p><p>“Chloe, that’s no-”</p><p>“And I know you don’t feel the same because like, how could you right? It's like, super against your religion and shit.”</p><p>“Chloe wai-”</p><p>“Plus I mean, its fucking ME right? Like, why would anyone as cool and nice and sweet as you want to be in a relationship with me?”</p><p>“Chloe.”</p><p>“And I know you’d be polite about it and like let me down easy and say that you aren’t going to judge me.”</p><p>“Chloe!</p><p>“But then you’ll leave, just like everyone else has. And I’ll be alone again. And that’s fine or whatever. I can deal, I always do. But I just want you to know how much you mean to me. And how much you’ve helped me get back on my feet with my GED, and the job at the tattoo shop.”</p><p>“Chloe!!”</p><p>“And I jus-” And Kate was kissing her… Holy shit Kate Marsh was kissing her…</p><p>At some point during Chloe’s tirade Kate had unbuckled herself and was now kneeling next to her on the bench seat. Both of her hands were tenderly placed on Chloe’s cheeks and she had turned the punk girl to face her before quickly sealing their lips together. Lips that Chloe could for sure say were the softest thing she had ever had pressed against her own. She closed her eyes and let herself sink into the kiss as Kate gently moved her lips against Chloe’s. After a second she felt the smaller girl pull away and she opened her eyes to see the most beautiful hazels in the world staring back at her. Kate had a sweet smile on her face and all Chloe’s love-drunk brain could think to say was “Hey…”</p><p>The blonde giggled at that and the noise made Chloe’s heart beat faster. “Hey yourself.” She then put her hands on her hips in a faux sort of pout and playfully said “You know I was trying to tell you something important before you interrupted me.”</p><p>Chloe shook the stupor out of her head and sat up a little straighter. “Right… right, sorry. Um, what were you saying?”</p><p>Kate leaned back a little to sit down on her feet, still kneeling on the bench before clearing her throat. ”So I realised something…” She gave a little smile and said. “I’m gay…”</p><p>The blue-haired girl just sat there blinking for a minute before. “Oh…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>